


There's No Place Like Asgard!

by Sandboy28



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adorable Loki, Fluff, Loki lives!, Snark, Young Adult Loki, after spanking cuddles, bare bottoms, big breakfast, brotherly spankings, meade - Freeform, mention of murder, mild swearing, parental disciplinary spankings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 16:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15004868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandboy28/pseuds/Sandboy28
Summary: Loki spends a long couple of weeks trying hard to stay out of trouble but not succeeding. He gets a record number of hidings and plays detective. Lots of after spanking cuddles and love.





	There's No Place Like Asgard!

At the ripe old age of twenty one Loki Odinson decided that he had outgrown spankings. Unfortunately for him, his father and elder brother had other ideas. Sunday morning in Asgard came with a sickening hangover for the handsome young prince. He had spent the previous night attending a wild party with several of his friends and some very attractive young ladies. He landed in the Observatory in the wee hours of the morning, drunk, disheveled and ready for bed. After a preliminary scolding and three sharp pats on the bottom from Heimdall, he went straight to his bed chambers and flopped onto his bed.  
The next morning he awoke with a pounding head and a terrible taste in is mouth. He stumbled into the bathing chamber, relieving his bladder and rinsed his mouth in the fountain. Despite the dizziness and head pain he was dying for a shower. He dragged himself into the shower and brought his toothbrush along. Ten minutes later he emerged sparkling clean. He shaved, combed his long black hair and dressed in his princely rainments. Still feeling like hell he walked to the Healers and asked cranky old Rin for a remedy.  
“The only remedy you need is my hand on that naughty little bottom of yours!” She delivered a brisk spank to his behind and gave him a headache potion. He took it and thanked her, smiling and kissing her head. She spanked him again and sent him on his way. He chuckled and rubbed at the stinging swat. The remedy killed the headache in minutes. Loki was hungry and he decided to seek out breakfast. Two eggs, bacon, sweet bread and a bowl of hot porridge covered in honey later he emerged from the dining hall feeling much better. It would have been a perfect morning had it not been for Thor.  
The big warrior stepped out from behind a pillar and put one hand on Loki’s chest, stopping him in his tracks. “Well, that was quite a breakfast brother.” Loki sighed, knowing that pain was coming to him.  
“I was hungry. Is that a crime?” He snarked, trying to walk around Thor’s hand.  
“Of course not.” Thor said, glowering at him. “Where were you last night?” Loki sighed, deflated.  
“How is that any of your business?” Loki replied dryly. Thor grabbed his arm in a viselike grip. “Unhand me, oaf!” Loki growled, trying to jerk his arm out of Thor’s iron clad grip.  
“Let’s have a talk with father. I’m sure he would love to know why you did not show up at the awards ceremony.” Thor’s face bore a smile with a menacing undertone.  
“I was not ordered to appear at that boring event.” Loki said acidly. Inside his guts began to twist.  
“Come brother.” Thor began to drag Loki toward the Throne Room. Loki immediately split off into two Loki’s leaving the first in Thor’s grasp. He stepped behind a pillar just as Fandral happened by.  
“Hello Loki! Hiding from Thor?” he chirruped. Thor stopped in his tracks as the copy of Loki dissolved in his hand.  
“LOKI!” Thor roared. Sif walked up behind Loki and grabbed his arm. Loki struggled and duplicated himself again, slipping out of her grasp. He began to laugh, dodging and using magic to avoid apprehension. The longer he did the angrier Thor became. Even Sif laughed at his red face as his little brother made a fool of him. It all ended when Frigga came up behind her son and took his magic from him wordlessly. He turned to her, his face falling.  
“Mama?” It was all he managed to say. Thor grabbed him and slung him over his shoulder, giving his bottom a sharp spank. Frigga put a hand over her mouth to disguise her laughter as the big warrior carried the struggling Trickster toward the Throne Room.  
Odin sat upon the throne, his usual stone faced expression gracing his face. Thor strode up to the steps and stood Loki on his feet, keeping a firm grip on his arm. The young prince struggled to free himself, scowling at his brother. Odin sighed, rubbing his face in exasperation.  
“What now?” The elderly man asked.  
“Father, Loki spend the evening on Midgard, drinking and carousing. He deliberately skipped the ceremony leaving me to take up his work.”  
“And you find yourself in charge of his discipline?” Odin replied impatiently. Thor struggled to find an answer as Loki smirked at his discomfort. “That isn’t to say you were blameless, Loki.” The young man’s smirk fell and he sobered quickly. “Well Loki? What have you to say?”  
Loki cleared his throat, trying to think of something to say. “Well, father I am twenty one years old now…”  
“Exactly.” Odin interjected. “And old enough to take responsibility for your duties as prince.”  
“Yes sir, but…”  
“But what? Your brother is quite right to point out that you are expected to tend to your royal duties. I realize that you are a young man and as such need freedom to make your own decisions. I have tried to allow you the freedom to do so.”  
“Yes sir.” Loki said softly, his head down. He just knew this wasn’t going to end well for him.  
“Believe it or not I was once young like you. I understand what it is to crave freedom from parental control. But you must understand as I had to that you are a prince and heir apparent to the throne of Asgard. Everything you do is under the scrutiny of your people. People you may be called upon to rule some day. Do you understand what I’m saying son?”  
“Yes sir. I’m sorry.”  
“I hate having to discipline you Loki. You understand that, do you not?” Odin said gently.  
“Yes sir. I understand.” Loki gave up completely and started up the long set of stairs to his father and certain pain.  
“Thor, leave us.” Odin ordered. The big warrior walked out of the throne room silently as Loki arrived at the top of the dais. Odin reached out and grasped the young prince’s arm, drawing him to his chest. He hugged the slender youth warmly. The young prince was tense, fully expecting to have his backside tanned. Instead, his father held him for the longest time, rubbing his back. “My son?”  
“Yes father.”  
“Have you any idea how much your parents love you?” Loki fetched a sigh.  
“I love you both too.” He said, relaxing a bit.  
“Would you think yourself neglected if I let you go with a warning?” Loki smiled immediately.  
“No sir.” He replied simply.  
“All I ask is that henceforth you pay more attention to your duties. There is plenty of time after to have your fun.”  
“Yes sir, I will, I promise.” Loki said sincerely.  
“Thor will no doubt be furious that I did not spank you. He will have to gird himself.” Odin said, grinning.  
“He may spank me himself.” Loki said, just realizing this fact.  
“I will forbid him to spank you. I decide your discipline, not Thor.” Odin said, giving Loki three crisp pats on his bottom. He pulled the youth away from him and kissed his son’s brow. Loki returned the kiss and hugged his father tightly.  
“Thank you papa.” He said, reverting to the childhood name for his father. He trotted down the dais, giving his father a sweet smile as he left. 

* * * *

Predictably, Thor was waiting for Loki down the corridor. When he saw the young man coming out he was expecting a contrite, sniffling, after spanking mess. Instead Loki was chipper and happy as he came down the hall. Thor stepped out in front of him.  
“What’s this?” he said, spearing Loki with a dark glare.  
“What were you expecting?” he replied.  
“Didn’t father paddle your rump?”  
“No Thor. Sorry to disappoint you.”  
“You silver tongued little scamp!. Come here! If father won’t dish out your punishment I certainly will!” Thor grabbed Loki’s arm and dragged him to his chambers. The younger man fought every step of the way.  
“Father will skin you alive if you spank me!” Loki growled as Thor sat on the edge of the bed, pulling his lean form over his knees. He easily held him in place with one hand as he peeled the young prince’s leggings down. “Stop Thor! This isn’t fair!”  
“On the contrary little brother. It is justice!” Thor began to spank Loki’s bare bottom crisply. The young prince howled and wriggled about, trying to move his bottom out of the way of the stinging slaps to no avail. Thor spanked him until his poor little behind was bright pink and raw. He began to howl loudly.  
Loki’s cries were clearly heard by anyone passing by his quarters. Odin happened to be passing by on his way to have lunch. He burst into his youngest son’s room to find Thor spanking the daylights out of him!  
“STOP!” Odin growled. “Unhand him this instant!” Thor jumped at the sound of his father’s angry voice, pushing Loki in a heap onto his floor. Loki landed badly and injured his arm making him cry all the harder. Odin ran to him, helping him up and comforting him as best he could. “Of all the disobedient, sadistic things to do!”  
“Father, I…”  
“You what? Decided to punish Loki because I didn’t? What did you do, wait like a vulture to capture him and punish him?”  
“No! I would never…”  
“Well you did!” Odin growled, holding his crying son while scolding Thor roundly. “When I spare him it is my decree. You have disobeyed your King’s decree. You will be punished.” Loki sobbed pitifully as his father walked him to the bed and bade him lie down. “Fetch an ice pack and some salve from the Healers now!” Thor flew out the door to comply as Odin ghosted his big hand over Loki’s scalded tail. “Shhhh. It’s alright poor boy.”  
Thor burst in with the ice and salve, bringing it to Odin. He sat next to Loki, looking down at him worriedly as the All Father applied the salve. Loki flinched and cried out as it was applied, earning Thor another angry glare. Odin lay the ice on his bottom and leaned down to kiss his tear streaked face. “Lie still and I’ll be back to check on you my poor little fellow.”  
Odin stood and grasped Thor by the ear, dragging him out and down the corridor to his chambers. “I would very much like to hear your thinking on this.” Odin growled, slinging Thor into the room.  
“Father, he ducked out of his responsibilities. I only wanted to chastise him.”  
“And what of your responsibility to obey your King and protect your little brother? Did you see the state of his bottom? Thor, you are twice his size and weight. He is helpless without his magic. How can he withstand an angry spanking from someone your size?”  
“I’m sorry father. I love Loki.”  
“Then why do you take such delight in his suffering? When you were twenty one did you not have your share of wild nights? Did you not duck out of your responsibilities from time to time? I didn’t stalk you and paddle you to tears for it!” Thor’s expression was one of dawning understanding. Odin stood and walked to his wardrobe, withdrawing a thick leather belt.  
“Father! I only spanked him!” Thor whinged, at seeing the belt.  
“And your big hand caused him great pain.” Thor gave up and stood, walking to the end of the bed and bending over. Odin doubled the belt over and set fire to his elder son’s backside and thighs. He left him sobbing and prostrate. Odin glared down at him as he cried. “I recall Loki crying as you unjustly paddled him. Did you learn anything from this? I am certain Loki learned from your cruel lesson. He learned that his brother, whom he looks up to is an unjust bully who craves watching him cry in pain!” Odin huffed in anger and threw the belt down as Thor stood, wiping his eyes. “Go to him and make this right. The next time you countermand my edict you will taste the whip. GO!” Thor walked out quickly, not wanting to hear any more angry words from his father. He knew he had dishonoured himself and unjustly hurt his beloved little brother. 

* * * *

Loki was up and washing his face in the fountain when Thor returned to the room He was shirtless and his ribs showed through his pale skin. He looked so small and thin, making Thor feel rotten for bullying him. He looked at Thor with an unreadable expression on his handsome face. “Did you expect me to be weeping on the bed? I am not a child anymore.” He said, dabbing his face with a towel.  
“I know Loki. I’m sorry.”  
“Have you come to beg my forgiveness? I forgive you. Now you can leave.” He walked to his dresser and extracted a tunic, pulling it on over his head. Thor went to him and grabbed his arms, pulling him in for a hug. Loki stiffened. He wouldn’t admit it but he was fearful of Thor’s big hands. The last time they touched him they were setting his backside on fire. Thor hugged him anyway, rocking him in his arms tenderly.  
“I am sorry Loki. I shouldn’t have spanked you. It wasn’t my place.” He held his younger brother to his chest, a tear slipping down his cheek. His words made something hurt in Loki’s heart. He loved his brother despite the ungodly sting he felt on his behind. “What’s wrong sweetling?” Thor asked, pulling away enough to look Loki in the face.  
“I’m having a pout. I think I deserve one, don’t you?” Loki replied, smiling crookedly. “My bottom hurts you great oaf.” He said, laying his head on Thor’s shoulder and finally returning his hug.  
“Come brother. Let me see the damage.” Loki limply allowed Thor to pull him to the bed and lay him on his stomach. He peeled Loki’s leggings down and hissed at how red his flesh was.  
“Admiring your work?” Loki quipped. Thor laid his hand on the blistered cheeks, feeling the heat that radiated from them.  
“Where’s the ice I brought you?” Loki unfurled one long arm and pointed to the basin.  
“It would do me more good in a drink.” Loki said as Thor gathered it up in a towel and brought it to his burning posterior. He gently laid it across Loki’s bottom, wringing a hiss from him. “What about your backside?” Loki asked.  
“If it makes you feel any better father flayed mine with his belt. It’s on fire!”  
“It doesn’t. I’m sorry he whipped you brother.” Loki said sincerely. The statement touched Thor’s heart and he stroked Loki’s face, feeling great love for his little brother.  
“I earned it.” Thor replied, patting Loki’s head. “Your bottom is very red.”  
“Yes I know. I can feel it. Let me see yours.” Thor stood and turned around, lowering his leggings carefully. Loki saw a red, welted backside that looked much worse than his. He started to sit up and Thor pushed him down. “You need this ice more than me.” He exclaimed.  
“No, I’m fine.” Thor said bravely. “Lie still sweetling.” He began rubbing Loki’s back gently. The young prince’s eyes quickly became heavy and half-lidded. Before long he drifted off to sleep. Thor kissed his brow and left him to rest. 

* * * *

Frigga decided to pay her son a visit several hours later. Loki was awake by then, lying on his stomach across the bed, book in hand. “Hello my darling.” She said, walking up to the bed. Loki looked up, his expression pouty.  
“Hello Mother. Thanks for taking my magic away and rendering me powerless to defend myself against that oaf of a brother of mine.” He nonchalantly licked his finger and turned the page in his book. Frigga smiled, looking askance at her youngest son.  
“I know, I’m sorry darling. Don’t be angry. You know you earned a hiding though.” She sat down and stroked his raven black mane, her heart filled with love for her dark child.  
“I’m not. Just pouting I suppose.” Loki admitted, scooting over and laying his head in his mother’s lap. “My bottom hurts.” He added, looking up at her with the cutest of puppy dog expressions.  
Frigga placed her hand on his head and a wisp of green energy flowed into him. His eyes closed as the familiar feeling came over him. “Thank you mama.” He said, sounding very young. This earned him a kiss and a gentle pat on his bottom. ”Poor baby.” Loki immediately healed his own bottom, sighing with relief. Frigga noticed and gave him a playful swat.  
“Stay out of trouble.” She said, kissing her handsome son’s cheek.  
“Yes mama.” Loki answered, smiling up at her. Frigga stood and swept out of the room leaving Loki smiling. He flopped onto his back on the bed, a mischievous grin on his face. 

* * * *

Thor wandered into the banquet hall, easing himself into a seat. A huge mug of meade was placed before him by a servant girl. He thanked her and took a long pull on it, feeling the alcohol immediately dulling the pain. Fandral and Sif ambled in and sat down with him. “How do you fare?” Fandral asked.  
“I gave Loki a hiding and father gave me one in turn.” Thor answered, shifting in his seat. Sif scowled.  
“Your parents spoil that young scamp.” She said.  
“I was wrong for spanking him. Father decreed that he be spared and I went against him. I deserved it.” Fandral clapped him on the back.  
“Let’s drink to Loki then!” He said. They clanked mugs and spent the next hour drinking and commiserating.  
An hour later Loki came in under the scowling gaze of Sif, Fandral and Hogun, who had arrived only moments ago. He walked straight through to Thor’s side and discreetly used his magic to heal his welted bottom. Thor put an arm around him and sat him down next to him, giving the others a warning glare.  
“I’m sorry you got in trouble over me brother.” Loki said loudly enough for everyone to hear. “I probably deserved the spanking you gave me. I promise not to vex you again.” This statement was so sincere and so poignant Sif walked to him and gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek. Loki sat with them and they hoisted several more mugs with him. 

* * * *

The next day Thor and the Warriors Three went down the Bifrost wave to Vannaheim to participate in the annual games during one of their holidays. Thor had hoped to compete in a hammer throwing contest and Volstagg had entered a strong man competition. Loki tagged along to cheer his brother and friends on. There were several hundred people milling about, eating, drinking and generally enjoying themselves. Loki took a seat in the grandstand to watch as young men from several realms competed. Finally it was Thor’s turn. He was forbidden to use Mjolnir and had to throw a huge Vannaheim hammer. The distance would be measured to determine a winner.  
Thor strode out onto the field and grasped the handle of the hammer. He hoisted it and began to turn rapidly, building up speed. Just as he let go the leather strap around the handle wrapped itself around his arm and jerked him forward, making both crash to the ground! The crowd tittered as he recovered and removed the strap to try again. This time the hammer itself turned into a balloon! The blonde warrior fell forward, overbalancing as the light hammer gave no resistance! Loki leaned forward, giggling at first, then changing his expression to shock as his brother and The Warriors Three rounded on him!  
“Loki! What did you hope to gain by humiliating me so?” Thor roared, yanking him to his feet.  
“Thor, I…I..didn’t do it!” Loki said nervously as his elder brother held him aloft by the front of his tunic. “Please Thor! You’re hurting me!” Thor sat him back on his feet, leaning into his face menacingly.  
“I’m going back out there. If you do that again I’m going to turn you over my knee and spank your little bottom shiny!” He left the shocked and breathless Loki to join the competition again. The minute he hoisted the hammer it took off with him, dragging him across the grass for a hundred yards! Sif watched Loki as he half stood, his face panicked. She knew instantly that the young prince was telling the truth.  
“I didn’t do it!” Loki cried as Thor snatched him up. Sif insinuated herself between them.  
“Thor, he speaks the truth! I was watching him. He didn’t bewitch your hammer.” The warrior speared Loki with a warning gaze. Loki looked up at him timidly.  
“I swear on my life I didn’t do it!” He pleaded. “Please don’t spank me!” The much smaller, and thinner young man cowered and raised his hands to shield himself from his angry brother. His friends gathered around, trying to calm him.  
“Sif speaks the truth. I too saw Loki. He did not cast a spell on you.” Hogun said.  
“Who then?” Thor asked no one in particular. Loki looked up at him timidly.  
“Brother, do you think me the only one with magic in the nine realms?” Thor relaxed at this, letting Loki down gently. The youth was so relieved a tear trickled down his face. Thor pulled him into a hug.  
“Do not worry little brother. I won’t spank you.” Thor said softly, grasping Loki gently by the nape of his neck. Sif walked around and smoothed Loki’s locks behind his ears and gave him a kiss. Thor patted him gently on the bottom and sat him down. Sif smiled.  
“See? It’s alright.” She put an arm around Loki and squeezed his shoulders. He immediately relaxed. Sif gave him a cuddle and smiled at him warmly.  
Loki decided to walk down field and watch Volstagg compete. The big man was hefting a huge barrel to carry across the playing field. He had it in a firm grip and was getting ready to start his run when the contents of the barrel broke loose and drenched him! Volstagg was covered in gallons and gallons of slimy, wet sand!. It clung to him and invaded his eyes and mouth. He was beyond furious! Loki, watching from the stands looked on in horror! Volstagg locked eyes with him and instantly reasoned it was another of Loki’s japes.  
Loki had been on the receiving end of Volstagg’s anger on enough occasions he could easily tell when his teacher was angry enough to paddle his rump. He stood suddenly and began to move through the crowd, trying to outdistance the huge man. Volstagg walked parallel to him, keeping pace. Loki’s heart trip-hammered in his chest and his eyes fairly bulged out of his head as he tried to flee. The people, oiled up on ale and good times slowed him down, making his escape harder. Just when he thought he was at freedom’s door a huge hand shot out and grabbed his pipe stem arm, jerking him forward. Loki suddenly found himself staring at a sand drenched and furious Volstagg!  
“Not so fast my young Trickster!” The big man hissed, picking Loki up and carrying him to a dark spot in an out building.  
“Volstagg, it wasn’t me! I swear on my life I am innocent!” Volstagg ignored him, taking a seat on a rain barrel. He laid a struggling Loki over his lap and jerked his leggings down, applying a barrage of stinging smacks to the young prince’s bare bottom. Loki howled loudly, tears almost squirting from his eyes as his small backside caught fire. “Ow! Please! Volstagg I didn’t do it!” Loki cried, finally falling limp over the big man’s knees.  
“Thor was passing by the building in time to hear his little brother’s cries. He flew into the building, grabbing Volstagg’s arm before he could deliver another stinging swat to Loki’s little bottom. “Volstagg! What are you doing?”  
“This little scamp used magic to burst a barrel over my head.”  
Sif entered as Volstagg righted Loki’s leggings and sat him down.  
“Volstagg! Loki is innocent for once. We just found a young boy in the crowd casting spells and causing mischief.” Volstagg’s face fell. Loki sat on the ground underneath him, crying hard.  
“Loki! Oh God’s I am so sorry!” Volstagg moaned, reaching down and lifting the young prince in his arms. He held him like a child, his arm under Loki’s bottom. The young prince’s legs were wrapped around him and his arms around his neck. Thor came to him, brushing his hair from his eyes.  
“Heal your bottom little brother.” Thor said softly. The young prince knew he was forbidden to heal himself after a spanking without permission. Loki closed his eyes and a green light surrounded his round little backside. In seconds it was pain free. His tears dried up and he lay in Volstagg’s arms, his head on the big man’s shoulder. Volstagg cuddled him gently.  
“I didn’t know.” The big warrior said, a tear tracking down his cheek.  
“It’s alright my friend. I nearly paddled him myself earlier, right Loki?” Loki nodded his head, looking like a small child. Volstagg lay one big hand on the side of Loki’s face and patted it gently. “You don’t have to baby him so.” Thor said.  
“Nonsense!” Volstagg rumbled. “Come Little One. Let’s go have a mug of meade. Alright?” Loki nodded wordlessly as Volstagg carried him through the crowd to the refreshments tent.  
“He deserves a bit of babying.” Sif said, smiling at Thor.  
“Look at him, he’s eating it up.” Thor said, watching Loki sitting next to Volstagg, mug in hand. 

* * * *

In the wake of his unjust spanking Loki received a great deal of gentle treatment from Volstagg. He accepted it gratefully, vowing to behave himself for the foreseeable future. Thor and Odin noticed this and rewarded the young prince with liberal doses of hugs and affection. Volstagg felt so guilty for spanking Loki he randomly caught him up and hugged him, patting his little bottom affectionately. Even Sif noticed Loki’s good behaviour and cornered him, giving him a warm cuddle and gentle pat on his bottom.  
A full week after the incident, Odin gave Loki the task of delivering an invitation to the King of Vannaheim to attend a dinner in his honour. Loki dressed in his finest princely uniform and obediently carried the scroll down the Bifrost to the palace on Vannaheim. As he walked up the carpeted entrance to the throne room he felt something take hold of his throat. An unseen hand which seemed to control his speech and movements. He stopped as he reached the dais of the throne and dropped the scroll on the floor, grasping his throat!  
“What troubles you, young prince?” The King asked in a kindly but concerned voice. Loki’s hands shot to his sides and he looked up at the King and swore!  
“Nothing you old ass!” The second it came from his throat Loki knew he was under a bewitchment! The King, not amused glared down at him.  
“What did you say young man?”  
Loki struggled hard to keep his mouth closed but it was too much for him! “I said you are an ass!” The elderly monarch snapped his fingers and two guards grabbed Loki and marched him up the dais. The young prince’s heart was beating a tattoo as he was brought near the huge man.  
“Are you quite in your right mind son?” The old man asked, trying to understand this uncharacteristic outburst. He had known this young man since early childhood and could not fathom why he now cursed him so. He could plainly see that Loki was horrified by his own words.  
“Sh…sh…SHIT!” Loki exclaimed like a gunshot. His eyes grew wide with terror as the foul word left his lips.  
“If you swear at me one more time I shall paddle your little bottom, young man!” The old man said, hoping to avoid that eventuality. Loki struggled to keep shut but the magic was overwhelming. He wanted to put his hand over his mouth but his hands would not move.  
“Sh…sh…SHIT!” Loki barked, tears tracking down his pale face. The old King grabbed Loki’s thin arm and pulled him over his lap, administering twelve sharp swats to his upturned bottom. Loki yelped after each one and cried throughout. As he was spanked he felt the spell being released from him. The old King stood him on his feet and scolded him roundly.  
“I hope you realize that your father will be told of this outrage! He will no doubt add to the bottom warming you just received. What have you to say young man?”  
“My King, I…I was bewitched! I would never…say anything like that to your Royal Highness. Please believe me!” he sobbed dejectedly, his bottom stinging. The elderly king thought about this, realizing that Loki had never willingly disrespected him before.  
“Guards! Search the city. I want the hide of whatever devil has done this!” He pulled Loki to him, hugging him gently. “Poor little fellow. If this is true I owe you an apology.” Loki limply allowed himself to be cuddled, knowing he had not received permission to heal his bottom he left it as it was.  
“Your Highness I was spanked earlier because my friend thought I bedeviled him on the playing field during the Games. It was discovered that a young boy was causing all the trouble. I think he followed me here, my Liege.”  
Ten minutes later, a guard appeared with a scraggly looking teenager. The boy was sullen and angry looking. The King leaned forward to address him:  
“Well sir? What say you? Why do you follow the Prince of Asgard around, bedeviling him?” The boy cringed and stuttered his reply:  
“I…erm…I am angry with him my King!”  
“But why?”  
“He caught me stealing a biscuit in the market two weeks ago and my father whipped me for it.” Loki remembered the incident, nodding his understanding.  
“It’s true My King.” Loki whispered. The King bade his guard bring the boy to him. Loki watched as he was laid over his lap, his britches lowered as he struggled and was severely spanked. As he lay howling over the old man’s lap the King looked to Loki sadly.  
“I am sorry I punished you, Loki. Can you forgive an old man?”  
‘Yes my King. May I beg your indulgence to allow me to heal myself?”  
“Of course.” Loki’s bottom was covered in a green light and quickly healed for the second time that day. The spanked boy was led down the dais with the instructions to tell his father to repeat the punishment when he got home! He squalled as he was dragged away.  
Loki walked down the dais and picked up the scroll. He mounted the steps again and handed it to the King, bowing deeply. The old man read the invitation, smiling.  
“Please tell your father I will be honoured to attend. And tell him I said he has a very good son whom he should be proud of.” Loki smiled at the Monarch and bowed again.  
“Thank you my King. I will.” 

* * * *

Loki couldn’t wait to tell his father everything that transpired. Odin listened sympathetically and hugged him after he relayed the message from the Vanna King. “My son, you have earned a rest. Enjoy yourself for the rest of the week. I am very proud of you.” He cuddled his son warmly and sent him out of the throne room smiling. Thor was waiting for him again. This time instead of delivering an angry warning he gathered his baby brother in his arms, giving him a gentle cuddle. Thor picked Loki up and carried him to his bed chambers. When they arrived he sat down on the bed and pulled Loki over his knees. The young prince squirmed uncomfortably, not understanding why Thor apparently meant to spank him. He felt his leggings being lowered and he caught his breath. Instead of a painful swat he felt Thor’s hand gently rubbing his bottom. He fetched an adorable sigh and relaxed as his elder brother gently rubbed his velvet soft, adorably round little bottom. It felt so good he lay boneless and still.  
“Loki, I want you to associate my palm with something other than pain.” The big warrior said softly. “Little bottoms can be used for reward as well as punishment.”  
“Yes brother.” Loki squeaked adorably, a smiled spreading across his face as his bottom was treated to the heavenly caresses of his loving elder brother. Thor rubbed his delicate little sit spots, alternating rubs with gentle pats, making Loki nearly purr with comfort. He could literally feel the love from Thor’s gentle hand to his small bottom.  
“I love you baby brother. You are a good boy and you deserve this.” Thor purred, continuing to rub the soft little behind.  
“I love you too.” Loki replied, sounding sleepy. Thor grinned, happy to see the young prince enjoying his reward. He had known Loki would fall asleep and that was why had chosen the bed chamber to deliver it. It was as though Loki’s little bottom was the sleep button of his body, Thor mused, chuckling to himself. Before long he heard the soft breathing and recognized the relaxed young prince’s body signaling that he had indeed fallen asleep. He continued to rub the peach like little cheeks for another five minutes, wanting Loki to know a wealth of comfort for a change.  
He eased his baby brother onto the bed, righting his leggings and giving his cute little bottom a final loving pat. He leaned down and kissed the angelic face of his sleeping brother and left him to rest. 

* * * *

Later that day, as he came in from the training grounds, Thor was accosted by Loki, who hugged him fiercely. He returned the hug, smiling down at his sweet brother. “Well, hello brother! How are you feeling?” Loki looked up, an expression of warmth and love on his handsome face.  
I love you brother.” He replied simply. Thor reached down and gently patted his pert little bottom.  
“I love you too, baby brother.” Loki broke the embrace, smiling and trotted down the corridor. “Where are you off to in such a hurry?”  
“Midgard! Library!” Loki called after himself as he sped toward the Observatory. Thor chuckled at his bookish brother and strode toward the dining hall for a pint. 

* * * *

Loki had taken the step of procuring a library card using Jane Foster’s address. She had been happy to let the bookish young man do so. With card in hand, Loki went in through the glass doors to the comfortable, quiet and very well stocked library. This was one of his favourite places and he felt relaxed and happy to be here. He went to the computer console and searched for a couple of titles, writing their numbers down and heading into the shelves. He found his books and moved deep into the back where the study area was. He sat down and began to leaf through his selections eagerly. He had been there for about an hour when the ruckus began. A rather large man was standing at the front desk arguing with the terrified woman there about a library fine. She was apologizing profusely and trying to be accommodating but the man would not be silenced. Loki walked up behind him and tapped his shoulder.  
“Sir? Sir? If you will allow me…” Loki was cut off as the man spun on his heel and shouted in his face.  
“What?” He glared down at Loki angrily, looking as though he might resort to violence. Loki remained calm.  
“I….I only meant to offer to pay your fine for you sir.” The man stood silently regarding the polite young prince for a moment.  
“Buzz off kid.” He finally said, turning back to face his victim. Loki, not to be ignored, put his hand on the man’s shoulder.  
“Sir, I insist…” The man wheeled around and grabbed Loki by the throat, lifting him off the ground. His slender legs pinwheeled underneath him for a moment. Suddenly Loki punched the man squarely in the face! Stunned, the bully released him and he landed on his feet. Before he could recover Loki pinned the man to the desk with one hand and leaned into his face, the expression on his handsome face dark and malevolent. “I insist you stop badgering this lady. Otherwise I will be forced to injure you.”  
The big man struggled but found himself unable to shift the skinny youth holding him down.  
“How?” Was all the man got out as he lay stunned under Loki’s amazingly powerful grip. Library patrons were gathering around the scene now and holding their breath in anticipation.  
“I’m going to release you now. I want you to walk out of here on your own. If you refuse I will drag you out unconscious. Understand?” Loki hissed through gritted teeth. His usually soft, sweet face transformed into a frightening, predatory animal. The man nodded and Loki released him. He stood, straightened his shirt and walked out wordlessly. When the door closed, the patrons broke into applause! The Librarian smiled, clapping along with everyone else. Loki stood red faced, smiling humbly.  
The head librarian came out of her office, having watched the scene through the glass door. She walked up to him, smiling. “Hello! Young man if you ever need a job I will hire you as a security guard.” Loki laughed and thanked her sweetly.  
“Thank you ma’am. It was nothing.” The woman who had been terrorized thanked him.  
“I don’t know what I would have done without you.” She exclaimed, giving him a hug. Loki returned the hug as the patrons filed by, patting him on the shoulder and praising him. When everything died down Loki went back to reading in the secluded spot amongst the shelves. Before long the intercom announced that the Library was closing. Loki checked a couple of books out and left. Half an hour later, the librarian stepped out and locked the door. She started for her car, pressing the button to unlock her car on the keychain remote. Suddenly, the man who had shouted at her came out of the shadows and grabbed her from behind!  
“You didn’t think I’d let you off the hook that easy did you?” The sadistic man growled. She tried to scream but his meaty hand clamped over her mouth as he tried to drag her away from her car. Suddenly, Loki stepped out of the shadows and grabbed the man by the back of his neck. The man arched his spine and released the woman, stepping backwards as Loki pulled him along. When he released the bully he spun around to find Loki staring him in the face!  
“I told you to leave her alone!” Loki jumped high in the air, delivering a spinning kick to the man’s mouth. He fell to the ground like a dead elm. Loki stood on his neck. “I could snap your neck right now but I won’t. I will allow you to live the rest of your miserable life if you promise to leave this lady alone.” The man nodded and rasped his agreement. Loki lifted his foot and the man scrambled to his feet, holding his hand to his throat as he shambled away.  
“My name is Sarah.” The woman said, holding her hand out. Loki took it, smiling.  
“I’m Loki.”  
“I just thought you should know the name of the woman you keep saving. She said, laughing breathlessly. “Thanks again.”  
“My pleasure. You should probably drive away now. He may try to come back.” She nodded and got into her car, driving away and waving as she disappeared. The Bifrost wave slammed into the ground around him before he could call for it.  
Loki landed in the Observatory to find his father there. “Hello father.” He said innocently. Odin glowered at him.  
“Heimdall has reported your little adventure to me. I do not approve of you involving yourself in the affairs of these mortals my son. Loki’s brows climbed and he hugged his father sweetly.  
“Yes father.” He replied meekly.  
“You are forbidden to intervene again. I will allow you access to their library but you must promise to stay out of trouble.”  
“Yes sir. I promise.” Odin returned his hug, giving him several affectionate pops on his bottom before sending him on his way to read his books. 

* * * *

A week later, Loki decided to return the books to the library. He kept his father’s warning in mind as he entered the building. Things went along fine and he read until closing time, as before. Now he stood in the queue waiting to check his books out. As he waited he wondered why Sarah was not there to do the check out. He stepped up when his turn came and handed the young man his card and books. “Excuse me, but where is Sarah?” The young man looked up at him, puzzled.  
“You didn’t hear? Sarah was murdered in the parking lot a few days ago. Terrible thing.” Loki’s chest felt like he had been hit with Thor’s hammer! Tears immediately began to well up in his eyes. The young man checking him out looked alarmed.  
“I’m sorry man. Did you know her?”  
“Not very well. Thank you.” The young prince said, walking away sadly. He walked through the doors and into the car park, feeling the bile rise in his stomach. He knew he should call for Heimdall but he couldn’t. His anger was such that he could not care less about the consequences. Making his decision, Loki walked back into the library and asked for a particular book. He had seen it in the stack that the bully had borrowed the previous week. When he got the book he looked at the date stamp in the back and read the name next to it: Carl Puckett. Loki asked for the address of the man but the young librarian was forced to refuse in the face of privacy concerns.  
Loki walked out and cloaked himself to prevent Heimdall from snatching him up or catching him as he did was he knew he must do. Loki went to a phone box and inserted the coins needed, dialing ‘0.’ When the operator came on he asked for the phone number of Carl Puckett in Manhattan. The operator gave him three results. He wrote them all down on the inside of the book. He thanked the operator and asked for the addresses. He wrote them down as well. Maintaining the cloak, Loki went to each address and peered in through the window, hoping to spy the monster who murdered that nice woman.  
The first two had not been who he was looking for. He knew this was probably the one. It was a dirty little flat in lower Manhattan with a sign on the door that read: “Go away!.” Loki chose to ignore it and kicked the door in!. The bully sat at his kitchen table, drinking a bottle of beer and eating a sandwich. Loki, still invisible, spoke: “I know you killed Sarah.” The man froze with the bottle halfway to his lips! He looked around, panicked.  
“Who the hell is this?” He snarled.  
“I am your conscience. You will turn yourself in to the police.” Puckett searched his kitchen and the rest of the flat. Finding no one he sat back down, thinking it must have been an hallucination. Loki’s voice came again, making his eyes bulge in their sockets.  
“I’m still here.” Loki said, smiling sardonically. Puckett stood up and shouted to the apparently empty room.  
“WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?”  
“I want you to go to the police station and turn yourself in.” Loki said again, impatiently. He decided to hasten the process by opening the kitchen window that overlooked the street. He grabbed Puckett by his thick throat and pulled him to the window, holding him precariously over the drop.  
“Okay! Okay! I’ll do it! Just get the Hell out of my head!” Loki released him and he staggered toward the door. It flew open, banging against the wall and he was shoved out, into the hallway. Loki pushed the man every step of the way to the Police station. He walked up to the dispatch window and announced to the man behind the glass that he had murdered Sarah. The cop walked around the booth and handcuffed him. Loki accompanied him through the station house and made certain he confessed. When he was satisfied, he uncloaked himself and waved cheekily to Puckett as he left the room.  
Outside once again Loki looked up and summoned Heimdall. Loki knew he would be found out so he walked straight to the throne room and up to his father’s throne. “Father, I present myself for discipline.”  
“Why?” Odin asked, peering down at his son.  
“I went to the Library on Midgard. While there I found out that man who accosted Sarah had murdered her. I cloaked myself to prevent Heimdall from reporting my movements and I made the man confess his crime to the police. I’m sorry I disobeyed you father.”  
Odin looked down at his brave, honest son and smiled. On the one hand what Loki had done was clever and just. On the other, he did conceal himself from detection and disobey his parent. “Come here my son.” Odin ordered, smiling. Loki mounted the steps, readying himself for a monumental hiding. When he reached the top Odin pulled him in for a warm hug. “I am very proud of you my son. What you did was brave and just and I will not punish you for that. I will however discipline you for disobeying me. When I am finished with you I will command Heimdall to warm your little backside for concealing yourself from him.”  
“Yes father.” Loki said meekly as Odin pulled him over his knees. He pulled his gauntlet off and peeled Loki’s jeans and boxers down to his knees. He then proceeded to spank his son, imparting brisk, stinging smacks to his bare little bottom. Loki flinched and yelped as his pert little tail was warmed by his loving father. He felt more love than pain under his father’s strict but gentle hand. After only a few minutes he stopped spanking his son and righted his britches carefully. He stood Loki up and hugged him. Loki’s expression was sad but his eyes were dry. He knew he deserved this spanking and that his father had been merciful.  
“Now Young One. Go and present yourself to Heimdall for the next half of your discipline.”  
“Yes sir.” Loki smiled and kissed his father’s cheek. Odin kissed him back and gave him a gentle swat to move him along. As Loki left Odin felt pride swell in his chest. Loki was a good boy. Heimdall stepped down from the Great Lock when Loki arrived, knowing his task. “Heimdall, I am here for my spanking. I’m sorry for concealing myself.” Loki walked right up to Heimdall, his sweet, handsome young face blessed by an expression of total innocence. Heimdall smiled and hugged the young prince warmly.  
The big sentry walked Loki into the ante room and closed the door for privacy. He removed his gauntlet and sat down, pulling Loki’s thin form over his knees. The young prince obediently let himself be positioned for his punishment. Before it began, Heimdall spoke to the nervous young man. “My prince, you know I loathe to cause you pain. You must never try to conceal yourself or your actions from me. I want only for your safety. Now lie still while Heimdall spanks you.”  
“Yes sir, I understand.” Loki braced himself, having never been spanked by Heimdall for real. He had only been given pats to his bottom previously. The big sentry lowered Loki’s jeans and pants, baring a pink, previously spanked little bottom. He smiled at the cuteness of it. Heimdall placed one hand on the small of Loki’s narrow back and proceeded to spank his naked little behind. The swats were crisp and stinging, but not horrible. Loki lay relaxed over Heimdall’s lap as he was disciplined. As with his father he felt a great deal of love from the big man’s palm to his little bottom.  
Loki’s little behind still smarted from his father’s spanking and Heimdall’s palm added to it, wringing an “Ouch!” from Loki with every spank. The big man was careful not to harm the wriggling, adorable little bottom under his palm. He did however want to impart enough of a sting to get the message across. Loki’s bottom was a bright pink before Heimdall ceased spanking him. The young prince was gritting his teeth, tears welling up in his eyes at the sting on his pink and well paddled behind.  
“There. All over my prince.” Heimdall purred softly, rubbing Loki’s stinging bottom. The youth squeaked and wriggled his bottom in discomfort. “Shhhhh, there, there. That’s a good boy. Awww, poor little fellow. Heimdall loves you my prince.” He cooed as he gently rubbed and patted Loki’s adorable bottom. Loki fussed and groaned like a puppy for a few minutes more then relaxed as Heimdall soothed his smarting bottom. Finally the big man lifted him to his chest and held him in a loving embrace for thirty minutes, continuing to rub and pat his smarting little backside. Finally Loki fell sound asleep.  
Smiling, Heimdall carried the sleeping young man to his bed chambers and lay him down gently, stroking his forehead. “Good boy.” He said as he covered Loki up.  
The next morning, as the family took their breakfast Frigga asked Loki what he had planned for the day. The young man looked up at his mother ruefully, reaching back to rub at his sore bottom.  
“I’m staying in Asgard for the rest of my holiday. I think my backside needs a break.” Odin, Frigga and Thor laughed, agreeing with him.


End file.
